Pulse rate
by purpleface14
Summary: Your pulse rate rising. Heartbeat getting faster. Sweat sliding down your body. Your Breath ragged, and all this as my hand traces your body. -smirk-. To think this was all a simple experiment. SasuSaku


**Pulse rate**

**Summary:** Your pulse rate rising. Heartbeat getting faster. Sweat sliding down your body. Your Breath ragged, and all this as my hand traces your body. -smirk-. To think this was all a simple experiment.

**Author note: hey guys…did you miss me! I know you did. Well I'm writing to say summers here! Graduating soon! 09 baby! So yeah well here's my one shot, its SasuSaku. They're in high school and got an experiment. Which leads to things. and no not that deep things.**

**--**

'**Click…Click…Click.' **

"Can you stop with the clicking it's annoying."

I looked over to guy who was sitting next to me. He looked quite irked. "Hn." I stopped. Sighing, I looked at the teacher. He was teaching us about the function of the human body. Today's lesson, the heart.

'**zzzzzttt**'

I felt a vibration my hand went down to my pocket. There was only one person who would text me at this time. Dare I say a small smile crossed my face?

'_U look bored pay attention.'_

It was her. Sakura Haruno. How could a simple girl make my heartbeat so? How could this girl make me want to do things that I've only dreamt. How could she captivate my mind to a point where I can't even pay attention to other things except her. And to think I knew her from since we were young. And no these feeling didn't just come over night; they grew like a tree would over years. But dare I tell her.

A smirk crossed my face.

No I dare not tell her I've become scared. That's funny how could a guy who can possibly get any girl he wants be scared to tell his best friend that he loves her. Love works in mysterious ways I guess and she does mysterious things to me. Sasuke Uchiha.

'_How can I pay attention when this class is boring me out my mind?'_

I texted her back, and placed my phone back in my pocket.

'**Brrriiinnnggg'**

"I'll save you a seat at the lunch table okay."

I look up to see her, with a smile. A smile so radiant that the sun should be ashamed.

"Yeah I'll be right there."

"'Kay." she said and walked off. The smell of her perfumed lingered. Today it was 'Believe'. And no I'm not a stalker. I just take the time to examine and remember everything about my darling Sakura. Like today she decided to wear shorts and a purple T-shirt with matching flats. And yes something so ordinary could be sexy, because yes the shirt was the perfect fit so it showed her shape just right…with out exposing. The shorts showed of her long creamy legs that went on for days. A sigh escaped my lips. Oh Sakura how I long for you.

--

"The name of the game is FLAMES." Ino said placing a paper down on the cafeteria table.

"Ino I know what the game is named…and this is stupid." Sakura said tucking her pink hair behind her ear.

"It's not stupid Sakura, look I feel the tension between you and Sasuke. And this will just tell us where you two belong." Ino said.

"Ino theirs no way this game can tell me if we were meant to be friends, lovers, admirers, married, enemies or having sex." Sakura said.

"How long have you liked Sasuke?" Hinata asked.  
"F-five years."

"Exactly!" Ino said.

Ino proceeded in the game crossing out the letters that were the same in both Sasuke and Sakura's name. Last name included. The left over letters came to the amount of ten.

"Aha! You see Sakura it was meant to be. Marriage." Ino sang.

"What's Marriage?" Naruto asked walking up to the table with a tray of food.

Sakura grabbed the paper when she saw Sasuke walk up to table. "It's nothing just something totally stupid Ino was doing."

Sasuke stared at Sakura. When their eyes met Sakura quickly went back to eating food. And Sasuke he just kept staring.

--

Finally the hellish thing we call school is over. And I'm once again lost in my thoughts. I think today will be the day that I get over my fear and reveal to Sakura my love for her. I loved her basically as soon as my hormones kicked in but never did anything about incase things had turned for the worst. Like if we had broken up, I don't think I could bear with the thought that I had hurt her. Of course we had fights with our friend ship like the time with her first boyfriend. Gaara. I had let jealousy consume me, thus leading us into a fight. Where she said 'I hate you and never want to see you again.' that stung. But in three months time she came back to me with tears none the less, crying about how Gaara dumped her. Did I rub it in her face? No. I just held her close. Those three months of her absents had done something to me I missed her so much.

"Hello, earth to Sasuke." I heard my darling call.

I looked at her.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" she said gently knocking on my head.

A small smile graced my face. "It's nothing, just thinking." I said taking her hand. Our hands just seem to match like a puzzle. I looked at her face for any sign of discomfort…to my surprise she didn't mind.

"Aren't you glad we got partnered up for this project." she said.

I nodded in agreement. Our hands were still enclosed with one another. This was just like beginning of my many dreams. My many dreams that lead to pure passion.

--

"We should go in my room." I said to her. Even though the house was completely empty. "You know how Itachi is when he makes unexpected visits. I heard her giggle, that soft melodious sound that brings me to ease. You see my brother is how you say a pervert and he either hits on Sakura…just to make me irate or trying to get us to have sex.

The minute we entered, Sakura politely jump on my bed. Not that I mind though, because it is her if anyone else I would a little annoyed but since it was her it was okay. I watch her put her hair in a ponytail and take out her glasses. I smirked to myself. She was so sexy when she was like that.

"Okay so should we just like give information on the pulse rate or do an actual experiment?"

"Experiment." I said.

"Okay, so we should make a chart to show the pulse rate when resting, doing light work, doing vigorous work and just cooling down from that work."

"Sounds good to me." I Said. "We should also state where you can count your pulse at."

"hmh." she said writing it down on a note bad. "Oh and also we should say what other things can affect your pulse rate." I nodded in agreement.

There are so many things that I would love to do to her that would get her pulse rate rising. So many things that would have her calling my name, so many things that would have her telling me that she loves me just as much as I love her.

"So I'll start by counting my pulse rate…you could write them down.

And so we did, it started with Sakura doing light things such as walking up a few stairs. She'd tell me her pulse and I'd right it down. Then things got a bit fascinating to say the least. Sakura figured for the 'vigorous' part she would dance. Of course I paid close attention to this. The way she swayed her hips to the music…she was secretly teasing me. I saw the look in her eyes or maybe I just wanted to see it. But the dancing was rather suggestive and maybe I just had my own little private show…she was my private dancer. I'm not going to lie. I'm not going to say I didn't like it because that would be an upright sin. I loved it…every moment of it. It was then that she lay on my bed trying to capture her breath. She looked so good… I don't think I could contain myself anymore. With her hair out the pony tail…the hair tie had fallen off… and her body glistening in sweat. Major turn on. It was then I played my role.

"I'll do the pulse counting this time." I said getting up out the chair. "We wouldn't want an incorrect reading...you know with you being tired and all." She shook her head to worn-out to answer. And just when my fingers we're going to touch the side of her luscious neck she stopped them.

"I wonder if boys pulse rate differ from girls." I looked at her questioningly. "Well it is an experiment…we could see." she said sitting up.

So I sat on the bed, and she placed her loving fingers on the side of my neck. But why was she leaning towards me so. Our bodies touching, did she know what she was doing to me? Did she know of the things I wanted to do to her? I found my self leaning back so I was laying on the bed and she, oh I gently pull her down with me. I look at her lips those succulent lips that I've only dreamt mines have touched.

"Sasuke…your-"

To quiet her lightly flipped us over so I was on top. A gasp escaped her. Shocking isn't it. I agree though I've become too weak. I can't take it to long. I let my hands slide along the side of her body…starting from her thighs- she began to close them. Trying to keep my hand in the forbidden place…where, who knows what would happen if it got enclosed in there. So I kissed her along her thighs, using my other hand to pry its twin free. Then my hand found its way under her shirt to her flat stomach. She sucked in a breath. "S-Sasuke." I heard her say in a shaky voice. I smirked… like I said before I've only dreamt of doing these things to her. I let my hand finished doing its ministrations on the rest of her body…find its self sliding up her arm and stopping to her neck. "Seems you're rather excited Sakura." I said.

"I could've said the same to you a minute ago." she said in a seducing voice. I smirked as she bit on her lip. Did she to want the same thing I wanted for all those years? My question. It got answered because she pulled me down…and our lips. They touched. Oh how they melted together in a way to say that we were glued together. I bit on her lip…careful not to bruise them. And she let me enter. Our tongues shyly played with each other first getting acquainted. But then that acquaintance turned into a fight for dominance. Sucking, twisting, rubbing, and turning. I soon won the fight. Her hands found my hair entangling what was soon to be hers. Me. And I curse this thing on earth called oxygen because we both needed it no doubt. Our lips parted. Both of us breathing ragged. I soon found my lips to her neck where I placed a kissed. I stroked her pink tresses.

"Sasuke…" I just hugged her close.

And no, no questions were asked after that session. I didn't think they were necessary. Whatever we wanted answered should have been answered with that kiss. The kiss that I have longed for-for ages… and she to seemed to long for it or else she wouldn't have reacted in the way she did. It was clear for me to say that our relationship as just friends…best friends was no longer. No we had taken the first step to something more a relationship as a couple. Of course I would have to make sure that everything was okay between us…and she wanted the same thing, but not today. Today I wanted no questions asked. I kissed her on the shell of her ear. she didn't move turned out she fell asleep in my arms. A sigh escaped me. Once again this has happened in my dreams. Only it happened after I made love to her. And no we did not make love today…or you can say in a way we did we just didn't use all of our bodies just the lips. But soon that to shall happen. But for now she can stay in this soft slumber. And when she awakes maybe just maybe we shall talk. But for now all I can say is.

"I love you."

And I say it now that she is asleep…because this is the only time I can say it with out stuttering like a fool. Because I did try in the pass no doubt it just never came out right. I close my eyes to maybe to dream again or to meet up with my love. Who knows what tomorrow has in store for us.

--

**Author note**:**All I can say is that was deep. –sigh- Can you believe this was suppose to be a comedy. lol but no I had to write it in Sasuke's point of view…and everyone knows how deep he his seriously...it's was suppose to be funny not so full of meaning. My fingers did the typing and my brain came up with the words go figure. lol I feel so adult like. You guys I think I'm ready to write a lemon O_O I know I know but lol I could have easily turned this into one. But I didn't. What do you think should I write one? Or no.**

**Anyway review. This story got my creative juices flowing. Meaning new chap for 'the first' aka.' ew cooties. Will be out soon.! so yeah.**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


End file.
